Hetamon: England and the Power of Mew
by Blizzard the White Cat1
Summary: After, once again, another mistake in a spell by England, caused by America, the G8 and China are sent into the Pokemon world. With all but Japan turned into Pokemon, the nations must find a way to reunite and return home. But, a greedy Pokemon hunter is after as many shiny Pokemon as he can, and some of our own nations are his targets... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

After, once again, another mistake in a spell by England, caused by America, the G8 and China are sent into the Pokemon world. With all but Japan turned into Pokemon, the nations must find a way to reunite and return home. But, a greedy Pokemon hunter is after as many shiny Pokemon as he can, and some of our own nations are his targets... Rated T just in case.

* * *

"America, you bloody git! Quit playing your stupid game and concentrate!" England yelled, glaring at America, who was sitting back in his seat, playing on his new 3DSXL, which was blue, with an American Flag sticker on it. Glancing up at the shorter nation, he let out a small pout.

"It's not a 'stupid game' Iggy. It's Pokemon Sun. And I am concentrating, how else am I going to beat the Pokemon league and maybe beat Japan in a battle?" America huffed, turning back to his game. Japan, who had been sitting next to America, glanced over at the DS, before turning back to his own. He sighed in relief when he saw that his team was still overpowered, at least compared to the American's.

England groaned, facepalming. "One, don't call me 'Iggy', and two, we are in the middle of a meeting! I'm sure that your game can wait."

America rolled his eyes, temporarily closing his DS. "Dude, Japan is even playing his game, and his team is already way over the top!"

England huffed, before an idea came to mind. _No, now is not the time. Especially during a meeting._ "Japan is not a superpower, AND he at least is getting his responsibilities done."

America shook his head, making faces as England spoke. "Whatever, old man. I'mma do what I want."

England flinched at the use of English, but sat down anyways. "I believe we've been here for long enough this morning. Lunch, anyone?"

The other nations quickly agreed, each getting up to head their own ways for lunch. Japan gave a small nod to America, who smiled back, waving as he left, his DS out and open once more.

* * *

"Come on. Grow a level. No, no don't hail! Dammit." America mumbled under his breath, reaching over to his lunch to grab another bite of his burger, his attention still focused on the game. _I'm so close to the Elite Four, but yet so far! If only that Bewear wasn't so tough, I'd totally- wait! The psychium z! Where is it?_ Quickly pulling out his phone, America pulled up google, instantly searching for it. "Well that's helpful..." Sighing, he closed his DS, deciding to go on YouTube and search for it later.

Just as he was putting his phone away, however, his ringtone went off. "Oh come on!" Waiting just a brief moment, he answered. "Hello? The Hero here!"

A sigh. "Bloody Hell, America. For once, can you please take things seriously?" England replied.

America laughed it off, taking a look at the time. He still had five minutes. And the building was.. Two minutes away. He's good. "What? I'm not late or anything. Can I say the same about you?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE LATE THIS MORNING!" England yelled back, America smirking in reply.

"I told ya I had something going on earlier. But I made it, didn't I?" _I shouldn't even need to explain myself to him. Well.. Maybe I could drop by his place after the meeting and annoy him just to get back at him._ He could hear England groaning at the other end, causing a smile to come across his face. _Glad I'm annoying him now!_

"Fine. Just be on time coming back from lunch. I hope you're on your way now." And with that, England ended the call, not even a word for goodbye.

"Gee. How gentlemanly." America said sarcastically, before wrapping up quickly and heading back to the building. He was on time. He got back to the meeting a minute early!

* * *

"Bloody America. Always trying to get away with being irresponsible, he's a bloody superpower for Christ's sake! Gah, but he's still young, and even I was like that in my prime," England ranted to himself, walking down to his basement in his black cloak that he used for black magic. He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I've passed that age long ago and he should have shaped up already. Well this will certainly fix him!" England smirked, opening up a spell book, chanting out the words, at first quietly, but quickly growing in strength as he went on.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Groaning at the sudden interruption, England sighed, before continuing. _Nothing can stop this process. If I mess up then bloody knows what'll happen._ Finally, he was at the last line of the spell, an evil smirk written on his face, about to do it-

"Yo Iggy! Wanna hang out with the rest of the G8 and China? Japan said he's paying!"

And a light blinded the room in white, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 _What?_ America groaned as he tried to get up, before taking a look around him. Trees surrounded him on all sides, before he noticed he was on a branch himself. He gaped in disbelief for a moment, the last thing he remembered was heading down to England's basement, wanting to help get him out of his hole and maybe hang out and tease him a little bit, but there was a sudden light and-

"IGGY!" America called out, up in the air before he realized what was happening. Looking around quickly, he realized he had shot up above the trees, nothing to keep him grounded, and-

 _I have a blue tail. Wtf._

* * *

A/N- So, I just started writing on . Please forgive my weird updates, I'm still not used to this site. Also, I'll try to do this often, but when I have to write out an entire chapter all at once, it's going to be hard. Thank you for your patience. Blizzard the White Cat approves this message lol


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle breeze swaying the grass around him, the English nation was honestly quite comfortable at the moment. Laying on a soft bed of grass, the sun giving off a gentle warmth, it would all be perfect if-

 _Wait a bloody moment._

Opening his eyes, he knew something was definitely wrong. _Last thing I remember was trying to do a spell to send America to one of his bloody games for a little while, then he came down and-_

 _Bloody Hell! The wanker came down shouting something, and the spell must've taken his words as the last part! Who all is here now, China, Japan, me and America obviously at least, then..._ Sitting up, he glanced around, seeing the empty yet peaceful field around him. _The G8. Bloody yank, making me mess up my spell!_ Groaning, he stood up, but not before noticing he was on four legs instead of the normal two. And he was green. With a tail that split on the end. Sighing, he sat back down, taking a moment to think.

 _Japan's games are at least popular enough to reach my country, but unfortunately I don't remember too much about it. But there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of Pokemon that are this shade of green, much less on four legs with a split tail.._

 _So perhaps I am a shiny, as Japan and America called them?_

 _HA! That means I'm a special kind of Pokemon!_ England smirked to himself at that knowledge, looking up to the sky to see the sun just past noon. _But I suppose that is to be expected, I was an empire, a great empire!_ With his head held high, he stood once more, determined to find out exactly _what_ he was, and become one of the most powerful from it. _I'll need to find a puddle or something, a mirror preferably, if I'm going to find out._ Seeing trees out in the distance, he nodded to himself. _Where there's trees, there's bound to be a water source nearby._

"Es espeon." He froze.

 _That did not come out as I expected. Was that even me?_ He looked around, indeed seeing he was the only one in sight.

"Espe?" Sighing, he knew he could figure it out from here.

 _In Japan's anime version, Pokemon can only say what they are. And it looks like I'm bloody stuck with it._

"Es espe Espeon." He grumbled out, heading for the trees anyways. _I could at least find shelter there. But I suppose being a psychic type won't be so bad._ Chuckling at his idea, he nodded, heading back into the forest.

* * *

When he had awoken, he hadn't liked what he had seen in the first place. Sure, he had passed a mirror and found out he looked like a poodle with a Pokemon-like hairdo that matched one of Japan's Pokemon, but he's been on the run from some hideous-looking men with other not-so-fabulous Pokemon and some weird painful-looking capture devices.

 _Oui. C'est moi._

Huffing as he turned into an alley, France slammed on his brakes when he saw he was at a dead end. _Oh come on!_ Turning back around to leave, he froze when he saw that his exit was blocked by the people after him. _Seriously?!_

"Frou! Fur furfrou!" He barked out, putting in a growl for extra effect. The men paused for a moment, before taking out a Pokeball each and sending out different Pokemon, all bigger and perhaps a bit more powerful than him.

Hesitating, he took a few steps back, reaching the wall of the alley. _Looks like I must fight zhen._ Growling once more, France could feel a slightly stronger power come to his jaws. "Frou!" He barked out, before charging at the nearest Pokemon. He opened his jaws to go for a hard crunch, when suddenly one of the other Pokemon come up suddenly and hits him hard, sending him back to the end of the alley with a hard _**thump.**_

 _Sacre bleu. Zhese guys really are strong!_ Shaking his fur out as he stood up again, he had just enough time to look back at them before seeing two more attacks coming right for him, moving to get out of the way-

"FROU!" He howled out, hit by an electric blast of energy, and France was knocked out instantly.

* * *

"Emolga! Emolga!" Italy cried out, hiding behind Japan, who was his normal self, but with a backpack, away from the giant blue human-thing with large muscles and weird marks.

Meanwhile Japan just stared, surprised, at the two Pokemon. _I. I was only going to have a battle with America-san, but now.._ "This is amazing. I am in the Pokemon worrd!" He had stars in his eyes as he reached into his backpack, throwing Pokeballs at both the Machoke in front of him, and the Emolga hiding behind him. With no idea who they really were.

* * *

Germany stared in surprise at his surroundings. _Things just cannot get weirder. First some strange Pokemon hides behind Japan, then he mentions something about a Pokemon world, and throws some kind of ball at me._

 _Mein gott.. He must've confused me for a Pokemon!_ Looking down at himself, he saw that for a fact, he was in the body of some Pokemon. _Vell, at least I have mein muscles. Even if I am a Pokemon._

* * *

Russia was smiling, even in his new form. _As much as I am not fond of being a Pokemon, I must admit I quite like this one._ He paused, looking around the dense, dark forest he was in. _Absol. I like the sound of that, da._ He giggled just a little, his red claws carefully avoiding the loose dirt unconsciously. _It helps that my face and horn is red too! It makes me looks like blood on white snow~_

Walking at his simple pace, he followed the trees inward, the overgrowth starting to thin out. _I wonder who would be willing to be my friend~?_

* * *

"Tales!" China called out, glaring at the cute Pokemon in front of him. After it attacked him, of course. _You're so cute! You're not supposed to attack me!_ "Nine ninetales!"

The Pokemon attacked back, spewing water out of his mouth, hitting China hard. _Aiya! I cannot hurt something so cute!_ And with that, he took off, away from the river and to safety, not wanting to hurt the cute Pokemon.

 _Aiya. Being a Pokemon is hard. But at least what I am matches my seniority. This one can live up to 1,000 years! Even if I am older than that._ China sighed, continuing his search for cute Pokemon to become his servant.

* * *

"Iggy!" America called out again, heading to the top of a nearby mountain. So far, his search hasn't done him any good, other than help him determine that he was the legendary Pokemon Mew. _And a shiny Mew at that._ He smiled at the thought, but honestly wasn't too interested in the great responsibility that came with it. _The power's kinda cool though. Like a superhero._ Flying in the air with ease at this point, he made his way to a more difficult part of the mountain, away from trainers he was sure would want to catch him.

 _I know I would._

Entering through a small hole, he made his way inside, almost knowing where he was supposed to go. Finally, he came a a large tree underneath a big hole in the roof, with all kinds of Pokemon playing underneath the tree. But in the tree, he saw a cotton-candy pink color drift in and out, playing with the smaller Pokemon.

 _Another Mew._ Slowly, almost hesitantly, he approached the tree, some of the Pokemon stopping their games to watch him. Mew continued to play for another moment, before noticing everyone staring at him, following their gaze. America and Mew made eye contact for a long moment, before Mew tilted it's head.

 _"Who are you?"_

America hesitated for a moment, before answering. "I'm _America. Me and my friends got separated, I don't know how to get home."_

 _"You aren't from this world, are you?"_ Mew asked, before giggling.

America let out a small chuckle. _"No, I'm not. But I'd like to know if my friends are here too before I look to get home."_

Mew nodded, before turning to the other Pokemon. _"I'll be back soon. Do your best to protect the tree."_

The other Pokemon nodded in response, before Mew turned back to him. _"I'll help you find your friends. But first, I'll need to teach you some things if you're going to avoid getting caught by trainers."_

 _"Got it. Thanks Mew."_ America smiled, following Mew as it flew out of the cave, and into another part of the mountain.

 _"First thing's first. You need to be able to make yourself invisible."_

* * *

 **A/N- I didn't mention this earlier, but when the text is italicized and in quotes, that's Pokemon talking to each other. I think it makes things a lot easier than just "Mew mew mew"**

 **"Mew mew?"**

 **"Absol ab absol."**

 **"Ninetales!"**

 **Yeah. So keep that in mind! Thanks for reading so far! Blizzard the White Cat approves this message lol.**

* * *

 **OMG I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT CANADA NOOOOOO Feel free to hate me right now I am so sorry. Here's your Canada.**

* * *

 _Why am I not surprised eh?_ Canada thought to himself, sighing as he took in his surroundings. He was in a cave covered in ice, with a giant ice rock in the middle. There were other ice type Pokemon nearby, from Cubchoo to Froslass, but at least they didn't seem interested in attacking him. _That or they don't notice me eh._ Getting up, he decided that the best thing for him to do was take a look around, and (hopefully) find his friends, or at least Kumajirou.

 _America ran off to go get England to join us. He probably interrupted something like one of England's witchcraft things and got us all sent here._ He paused at a fork in the path, before heading in the direction of the wind. _Some countries might not even be here, I can't imagine Italy having much of a good time in the cold like this. But if I find my way out I can find them. If I can just avoid some trainers._

It wasn't long before he reached the exit, glancing once at a piece of ice that gave him his reflection. _Of course, I'm not surprised I ended up as an ice type. Glaceon, from what I remember._ Sighing, he made his way off to the side, staying hidden to avoid trainers as he made his way out of the snowy terrain surrounding the cave of ice.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You will be my friend, da?"_ Russia asked to the young Shinx he had come across just moments ago. Already the shinx was shaking just like the Baltics do around him, but he wouldn't let his possible new friend escape. Not yet, anyways.

 _"No... You. You're really scary!"_ The shinx replied, and Russia sweatdropped, feeling dejected at the loss of any possible company.

 _"So I cannot have friends. Okay.."_ Russia sighed, before starting to head off again, before a sudden flash of a light, creamy colored fur flashed past, taking Shinx away with a cry. Russia turned in the direction the fur left in, before giving a determined look. _Even if they didn't want to be my friend before, maybe I can make them my friend if I save them!_ Smiling at his idea, he took off in that direction.

It didn't take long for China to safely get away from the white and red Pokemon that was probably bullying this poor cute Pokemon, ending up in a big clearing before setting the Shinx down from his mouth, having carried it by it's scruff. _"Do not worry. You are safe from that bully now aru~!"_

The Shinx looked around for a moment, before a worried look came across it's face. _"I. I want my Mama!"_

China sighed, moving to comfort Shinx before suddenly being attacked by a red horn on a white body. _"Do not hurt my friend!"_

China took a moment to get up, glaring at the not-cute Pokemon that stood protectively in front of the cute Pokemon. _"Aiya! You were the one scaring him! I saved him from you!"_

 _"You stole him away! You are the mean one!"_ The shiny Absol called back, preparing another attack. China followed suit, ready to defend the cute Pokemon.

 _"He was shaking from fear aru! Now face my ATTACK!"_ China called out, before charging at the Absol.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ A voice called out, before both Pokemon were hit by a blast of electricity. A larger Pokemon, looking somewhat like the Shinx but with black fur, and an impressive mane. China briefly recognized it as Luxray, the final evolved form of Shinx, at least, what he remembered of Japan playing it. _"Leave my family alone. Consider this a warning."_ And with that, Luxray took Shinx back into the forest, leaving China with the Absol.

 _"That hurt aru."_

The Absol groaned as it got up, before staring at China incredulously. _"China?"_

The elder nation stared at Absol in surprise, before standing up as well. _"Yes? How do you know me aru?"_

The Absol giggled. _Giggled._ It was a hair raising giggle that was so familiar and scary, yet-

 _"RUSSIA?!"_

 _"Da~ That is me!"_ Russia smiled, walking over to China. _"We had funny argument, da?"_

China sighed, before weakly glaring at the northern nation. _"Just don't make me be one with you. Then I guess I can tolerate you."_

Russia smiled, letting out a small hum of agreement.

 _Well, aru, looks like I have myself in another mess._

* * *

Honestly, Canada was surprised at how quickly he managed to get around. He already had made good distance from the icy cave he had awoken in, and was following a worn path in hopes of finding any other countries. _If only they will remember me now, it might be easier._ He gave a small, nervous smile, heading onwards.

At some point during the day, however, he was stopped by a Machoke in his path, and behind it, Japan.

"Ah! A Glaceon way out here? How strange." Japan said to himself, before a determined glint entered his eye. "I must catch it! Machoke, use Brick Break!"

 _"I AM STRONG!"_ A german accent replied, heading towards him with a glowing hand.

 _"Maple."_

* * *

England paused, glancing around the area. He was nearing a city, and while that felt like a good idea at first, now he wasn't so sure. _People are greedy, Hell even I was. And even been at least somewhat rare would make me desirable.._ He looked out at the city again, before just sitting, still within the trees. _I suppose I could wait until night, when it'll be easier to avoid humans and I could travel easier._

 _"Bloody Hell.. This is harder than I thought it'd be."_ He sighed, figuring now would be just as good time as any to rest and prepare for the night ahead. Finally, with his mind made up, he found a hiding spot, and laid down in the comfortable warmth.

That was not how he wanted to wake up. At all.

Sure, he had a nice nap, all until it was interrupted by some big Pokemon attacking him backed up by not-so-friendly people. Unfortunately they had the advantage, and he was surrounded.

"Time to come with us, shiny!" One of the humans grinned evilly.

England glared back in response. _"Not on your bloody life wanker!"_ Taking a deep breath, he focused the energy into his mind, before turning to concentrate on the Pokemon and humans in front of him, lifting them up and out of the way before moving to make an escape for it. _I'm free!_

And something hit his back, before the world paused around him, and forcibly pulled into a dark gray room. _What?_

It took a moment before England shook off his shock, beginning to attack whatever part of the room he could. _Almost. Come on, almost there!_

The click he heard around him sealed his fate, and any part of the room that might've been damaged fixed itself. _No.. I. I'm trapped. Dammit! Caught inside this bloody Pokeball with no way to escape! How the fuck does this happen to me?!_ Sighing, he settled for pacing in the gray room, glancing around every once in a while to plan his possible escape, but to no avail. He wasn't sure how long it was before he was finally let out, but in a different surrounding, multiple people in what seemed to be like the air ships from one of America's superhero movies, people running them with the captain overlooking everything, a dog Pokemon with white fur and a blue electric collar on at his side.

"Boss! We caught another one for you!" One of the humans that caught him said excitedly.

England huffed at the humans, muttering under his breath. _Idiots._

Their boss groaned, turning their chair. "It better be something useful-" the boss's eyes landed on him, but England glared back as he saw a smile rise on the man's face. "Good. You've finally managed to do something right for a change."

The people who caught him smiled, saluting to their boss. "Thank you sir!"

The boss nodded. "Now I expect it's Pokeball and for you to return to the field. Hopefully you can get something else useful." The humans nodded, handing their boss an odd looking Pokeball, one that had black instead of red, with two yellow striped running down to the white half of it.

 _It must've been a bit more suited or powerful for it to look different, then._ England thought to himself as he watched the boss smirk at him. The Furfrou next to him turned to him instead of the Boss.

 _"You better run while you still can. He is merciless."_ The Furfrou said, and England glanced back at the boss, and the surrounding area. Goons guarded the door, but the air vent seemed plenty big enough for him, but not the humans.

Nodding just slightly, he took off to his target, using his psychic powers to open the air vent to run in-

"Return."

And he was trapped in the ball yet again. _Dammit!_

* * *

 _"You have to concentrate if you're going to be able to stay invisible longer."_ Mew repeated, watching America's struggle with staying invisible. The shiny sighed.

 _"It's just never been easy for me."_ America sighed, sitting on a rock for a break. _"I'm used to being the center of attention, even though my neighbor slash brother has always either been forgotten about or mistaken for me. He'd probably be better at it than I am."_

Mew nodded sympathetically. _"But you aren't your brother, and he isn't here right now. You are."_

 _"That doesn't help much."_

Mew gave a small giggle. _"Some Pokemon don't discover what they can truly do unless they need it. You've shown me yourself already, you're strong and can do anything you want if you're determined enough. I feel that even if you can't learn from me to stay invisible, you'll find out how when you need it most."_

America looked up at Mew, tilting his head. _"If I haven't learned by this point in my life, how will I learn at all?"_

Mew shrugged. _"Some don't learn until their life is almost over. And you're still young, so don't let that get you down at all!"_

The blue Mew smiled, nodding. _"Right! So, do you think I'm ready enough to find my friends?"_

 _"You've never needed me in the first place."_

 _"What?!"_

Mew smiled. _"It was only coincidence you found me. It is rare for legendaries to meet others of our own kind. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, and would have figured it out without me anyways. With me, you only practiced what you already know."_

America, who had been listening intently, got off the rock he had been sitting on, nodding to Mew. _"Wow. That was really poetic. Thanks Mew."_

 _"You're welcome! Now go find your friends. And don't give up."_

 _"I won't give up."_ With a nod, America flew out of the cave, imagining a normal flying type Pokemon and changing into it, taking off in flight. _And I'll find you guys. And we'll figure out a way to get home._

* * *

"Sir!" The Head Scientist greeted their boss, walking beside him. England, also forced to wear the same blue electric collar that Furfrou had on, walked behind, next to the Boss's Furfrou.

"Why did you call me down here?" The Boss asked, sending a stern look to the Head Scientist.

"Right down to business I see!" The scientist began, looking at the overhead ceiling, showing the moon. "We've picked up a weak, but very distinguishable signal coming from the moon. It's a wavelength we've never seen before, but in a way something that was recently heard of in Alola."

"A portal?"

"We believe it is something like that, but we need more testing done to find out."

"Hmm." The Boss responded.

Yet for the two Pokemon, a chill ran through the air, making them shiver just slightly. _"I have a bad feeling about that signal they're talking about."_

 _"I feel zhe same."_

"Perhaps we can test it out right now, while the moon is out." The Boss said, interrupting whatever else England and the Furfrou were going to say.

"Sir, we would need a Pokemon _to_ test it out on." The Head Scientist replied, shocked at the suggestion.

"Then take my Furfrou. It may as well be of some use."

Furfrou took a few steps back at the suggestion, England tempted to follow. However neither had time to respond before one of the other scientists picked up Furfrou and set him in a cage that let the moonlight shine through. Within moments a light glow began emanating from Furfrou, the scientists all watching Furfrou's vital signs and the signals from the moon. Briefly the signals rose in strength, and the room was covered in a bright light.

Finally, when the light calmed, England couldn't believe what he saw.

France was in the cage, human, but... The hair style of Furfrou remained instead of his normal hair, and he wore white clothing with fashionable gray gloves, and a tail. He groaned as he stood up, stretching out a little bit while the scientists gaped in surprise, before being tackled to the ground by an angry shiny Espeon.

 _"Wanker! You've been here all this time and you never said anything! You bloody git!"_ Not even a moment later the same happened to England, retaining the Espeon ears and tail, as well as the red orb on his forehead, green clothing to cover him.

As soon as France noticed that the Espeon was an angry Brit the whole time, he began fighting back, falling into their normal routine. That was, until they were both shocked by the collars still on them, enough electricity to make them stop at least for now, instead turning to glare at the Boss.

"I am impressed. Harvest the power of the moon, so that maybe, just maybe, we could reverse this power and make ourselves stronger with the abilities of Pokemon."

"Sir?" The Head Scientist asked, surprised at the suggestion.

"A wanker like you doesn't deserve power!" England yelled back at the Boss, having wanted to do that for a while.

"I 'ate to agree with 'im, but I am certain you will fail in your quest! Someone WILL stop you!" France glared, before both received harsh electric shocks again, forcing them to cry out in pain as they went down to their hands and knees, shaking as they barely managed to stay up.

"Even if that is how you feel," the Boss began, "neither of you have a say right now. I am your master, your trainer, and you must obey me, or pay the consequences."

"We have no master." England forced out, not regretting it when he was shocked again, this time falling to the floor.

"You do now."

* * *

 **A/N- Hello! Blizzard the White Cat here! And yes, I have read my one review, and sorry if things didn't go the way you were hoping! I had thought of that happening at least at the start of the story. But they will only be half-human when in direct moonlight, which so far, I only plan on happening a little bit. Most of the time will be during the daytime, and even then the only exceptions to this rule will be Russia, China, and America. But even then I'm still debating on that. After all, Japan will need to figure out at some point the Pokemon he's catching are his friends, right? So I'll just leave this here, all that stuff. Blizzard the White Cat approves this message lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

_How in the Bloody Hell did this happen to me, of everyone?_ England sighed at his thought, doing what he can to be comfortable on the ground beside the Boss's chair. The collar was uncomfortable and heavy, and it didn't help that the Boss had control of the remote, practically controlling his every move unless he risked being shocked by the collar. France had moved from the Boss's other side to lay down beside him.

 _"It really isn't fair, non?"_ France whined, the two of them turned back to normal hours ago after being moved out of the moonlight. England scoffed, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to look at France. _"We may not have been full humans, but they couldn't have let us stretch our legs, even for just a little bit?"_

 _"Oh shut it France. We have bigger things to worry about right now."_

France huffed. _"Well I was only starting my rant, if you must know!"_

England sighed, nodding. _"I suppose. But I would rather not be electrocuted for this."_

 _"Oui. I wouldn't either."_ He was quiet for a moment, thinking about something as he stared ahead to outside. The ship had landed not long ago, and a good number of the grunts had gone out in search of more Pokemon, mostly shiny Pokemon as their targets. _"I don't get it."_

England groaned, before glaring at France. _"What is there not to 'get'? We've been captured by a crazy man who wants to use the Moon to somehow make him half Pokemon in order to become stronger and maybe take over the world, and we have no idea where the other countries are or if they're even alright or in a similar situation as us!"_

"PEON!" England cried out, turning his glare to the boss once he recovered from being electrocuted again. He heard France growl on his other side.

"Quiet, the both of you." The muttered, staring ahead to the holographic computer in front of him.

 _"Bloody wanker.."_ England muttered under his breath, laying his head down on his front legs. However France stood, clearly unhappy with the shocking.

 _"Hey! That was not nice! We were only complaining because you are a big bully!"_

Another shock.

 _"Git! I'll kill you for that!"_

 _"I'll chew your ankles off!"_

 _"Nobody can hold back the Great Briti-"_ And trapped in the Pokeballs again. _Bloody wanker._

* * *

It had already been two and a half days since Japan had begun his adventure, but he was slightly disappointed by the lack of Pokemon he had managed to catch so far, despite his luck on the first day. Yet his Machoke and Glaceon were strong, and Emolga seemed oddly attached to him, and friendly in a way that he could almost believe that it was Italy's twin. Except that they're two different species entirely. Yet right now, Japan had stopped for lunch and training, which Machoke was more than glad for, Emolga going off to hide somewhere, and Glaceon disappearing every once in a while only to come up out of nowhere.

"Hah, that was a good workout, Machoke, Graceon." Japan smiled lightly to the two, turning to look for Emolga now.

"Emol~ Emol~" Emolga huffed to itself, stirring a spoon in a pot of boiling water. It lifted the spoon briefly, to reveal pasta on the spoon.

"MACHOKE! Ma- machoke choke choke!" Machoke called out, before sighing when Emolga looked up, crying out in fear as it waved the spoon that somehow quickly got a white flag on it.

Japan coughed at the sight, shocked. "Itary-kun?! Germany-san?!"

Machoke and Emolga paused, looking at Japan. Finally, Machoke sighed, before nodding. "Mach."

"Emol~!"

Then, Japan turned to Glaceon. "Are-are you one of the countries too?"

Glaceon nodded.

"I need to sit down for a moment. My berry, it hurts."

* * *

China yawned briefly, laying down comfortably in a slightly open area, the forest not as thick as it was before in this part. _"Aiya. Walking around all the time is exhausting."_

Russia glanced briefly at China, before facing the direction ahead. _"Perhaps. But I cannot lose the feeling that something is wrong. And we must warn others."_

China rolled his eyes, stretching out. _"I do not see why we have to go_ towards _danger! That's dangerous aru!"_

Russia sighed. _"It is dangerous, da, but we have handled ourselves in dangerous situations before this, so we will be fine still."_

 _"Fine aru. But if you do something incredibly stupid don't expect me to drag your sorry ass out!"_

Russia hummed in response, smiling. _"No worries! I do not feel pain, da?"_

* * *

 **A/N- Hello Everyone! Yes a shorter chapter this time. But really this is just a filler chapter to plan for a bigger one ahead. Lol poor Japan XD I had to do that though instead of my original plan, which was a lot more boring than this. Eh well. Maybe I can do that when Russia and China find the Axis boys. Maybe. And Canada too. Okay, well Blizzard the White Cat approves this message lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! Oh she'll be coming 'round the mountain yeah she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_ America thought happily to himself, flying over a mountain in a whole different region than he had started in. How he got there so fast? _I just disguised myself as another Pokemon long enough to sneak onto a plane too and hitched a ride to whatever region I ended up in! Although I would definitely destroy anyone who tried to do that to come into my country._

America smirked to himself, finally getting around the mountain and seeing a giant gray ship surrounded by big, armored vehicles. _My hero senses are tingling. What's going on?_ Concentrating enough to disappear for a little bit at least, America snuck onto the ship, immediately taking to the air vents when he knew he couldn't hold it. _Sneaking around in an enemy base in the air vent. Yep doin' hero things heroically by being a hero finding out the villains secrets so that I, the hero, can stop the villain in a totally awesome hero way!_

America paused, listening to the sound of voices. Quickly following them, he saw through the air vent hole a bunch of shady-looking guys with dark clothing on all talking to each other.

"The boss wants as many shiny Pokemon as we can get! Then they'll all end up in his collection! Use any means necessary!" The head grunt told the others. One of them raised their hand.

"Excuse me sir, but would the 'any means necessary' include causing harm to the Pokemon, if it is necessary?"

The head grunt nodded. "That or the Boss will have your head on a silver platter for letting it escape. Catch those shinies, even if you have to hurt them, and hurt them hard!"

"Yes sir!" Came the unanimous answer.

Yet all America could feel at the moment was extreme anger and a righteousness to do something about it. Thinking back to some of the moves he knows Mew learns at some point, he uses a pretty simple one.

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew~ Mew mew mew~ mew mew mew~ Mew mew mew mew mew mew~ Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew~" _That sounded so much cooler in my head. Oh well. Those jerk face guys are all asleep now!_ With a smirk of satisfaction, America opened up the vent, pleased to see that his sing attack did in fact, work, and that the grunts would be asleep for anywhere from two to however many turns it takes. With a nod, he began floating around what seemed to be the control panel, studying it for a moment before laughing, deciding to switch the switches and press whatever buttons to mess with whoever ran _this lame-o ass ship!_

* * *

 _"Aiya, what are they doing aru?"_ China asked, looking over the bush beside Russia. The shiny Absol just stared ahead, looking at the large ship's entrance, guarded by many grunts and reinforced vehicles.

 _"We could go find out."_ Russia suggested, not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

China shook his head at the suggestion. _"As much as we could find out, it looks far too dangerous."_

 _"I agree. So we must destroy them and make them call for their mommies, da?"_ Russia smiled, turning to look at China now.

 _"Aiya! That is terrible idea!"_

 _"I'll go! Vodka!"_ Russia announced happily, charging right up to the grunts who seemed to take a moment to process what was happening, before orders were yelled.

"QUIT STANDING AROUND AND CATCH THAT SHINY!"

Russia turned to face the person who announced it, a scary purple aura forming around him as he began an attack. A moment later his horn was glowing and he slashed at the person, him flying back and into the ship. Confident that one enemy was beaten, he turned to the rest, only to see bigger, powerful looking Pokemon surrounding him.

 _"Hm. This will be fun~"_ Russia giggled, before moving to attack each one of the Pokemon.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" The Boss asked into the communication systems, as soon as the ship shook from something happening outside.

The grunt who had answered was breathing heavily. "Sir! We were just attacked by this crazy strong shiny! We need backup!"

The boss sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. England looked over to France worriedly, both having been let out again an hour or so after they had calmed down. "Both of you, with me." The boss ordered, standing up. He looked to England and France. "You better listen to me, or there will be consequences."

Hesitantly, England nodded. _"I'm taking the first chance I can at escape."_

France smiled, nodding as well. _"After some payback, of course."_

The Boss, oblivious to their true words, nodded, heading out. "If you need to get something done, you must do it yourself." The two followed the Boss out, him getting out yet another Pokeball, which England had a feeling held yet another of his Pokemon. Upon coming to the entrance of the ship, England and France paused behind the Boss, seeing a shiny Absol and a Ninetales fighting side-by-side against the grunts, winning easily. "You're all pathetic. Gengar, show these fools how to battle." He tossed the Pokeball, revealing a white Gengar this time around. England stayed back, watching as the Boss mega evolved Gengar.

The Absol turned to face their new opponent, before giggling. It hardly lasted a moment before the Absol raised upwards, a dark ball of energy forming before Absol brought it down, throwing it at the Gengar.

The Boss hummed when the Shadow Ball hit Gengar, the ghost type taking a moment to shrug it off. "Very well, then. Gengar, Dark pulse." Gengar laughed as it obeyed the Boss, hitting Absol and Ninetales directly. Ninetales flinched, but Absol shook it off almost too easily, smiling. It powered up another attack in it's horn, pursuing Gengar when it tried to dodge. With each moment the Absol seemed to enjoy the battle even more.

Finally, the Boss looked to England. "Use psychic to stop that shiny in it's tracks."

 _"What?!"_ England replied, surprised. He looked over to the battle, seeing the Absol starting to get the upper hand. _"No! It's not right! I refuse!"_

"Being difficult, hm?" The Boss replied, taking out the remote for the collars. "I would suggest you do as I say, since I am in charge here."

Hesitating, England glanced between the Boss and the battle, finally focusing on France. The other was staring back at him, before shaking his head. _"I can take it, mon ami. Do what you feel is right."_

England nodded, before firmly setting his gaze on the Boss. Without warning, he jumped up, headbutted the man, knocking him down and the remote out of his hands. _"You bloody wanker. I may not like the Frog, but there's no way I'll be taking any punishment simply because he's a git."_

"You stupid Pokemon. I'll show you how to listen!" The Boss yelled, moving to take out their Pokeballs. France moved in to bite his arm, when the ship suddenly shook, knocking all three off-balance, the battling Pokemon to stare at the commotion. Grunts came running out, multiples at a time.

"Sir! The ship's alive! It started to do things all on it's own!"

The Boss paused, getting up, before waving the grunt off. "Impossible. Go back in and fix the problem." He turned back to the battle to see that Gengar had used Confuse Ray on the Absol, who was looking around, trying to find aim to his opponent. "Good. Now I can finish this." The Boss smirked, taking out a new Pokeball and throwing it at the Absol. It froze mid-air, not having hit the Shiny Absol just yet. The Pokemon and the humans watching all froze, surprised. Absol just seemed to notice the Pokeball, snapping out of it's confusion to gape at it just floating, surrounded by a blue aura.

 _"You should know better than to try to hurt Pokemon like that."_

The group looked towards the sky, a shape suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. Everyone was quiet as they stared in surprise, before the Boss smirked, before letting out a dark chuckle. "Mew. The Legendary Pokemon, believed to be the Mother of all Pokemon. And a shiny one at that. Talk about the Motherload."

 _"Yeah, I'm pretty cool. But that's not the reason I'm here. I won't let you hurt Pokemon anymore!"_ Mew shouted back, before drawing energy into a ball, sending it to the ground as the blast spread in all directions. It disappeared a moment later, with all humans knocked out. France and England made their escape, while Gengar took the other Pokemon that the Boss had captured, freeing them. Absol and Ninetales stared at where Mew was just a moment ago, before silently agreeing that now might be the best time to hide away for now.

* * *

It had taken Japan a little while to process that his friends had been turned into Pokemon, and eventually figuring out that Glaceon was Canada. He had seen a blast of something in the distance, and while that drew his attention, the area was more than a day's travel, which would mean that whatever happened might have passed on already. Either way, the group was on the move, practicing and training as they got used to their new Pokemon selves.

"Excuse me, Mr. Germany, but I rearry don't speak Pokemon, so it is fairry hard to understand you."

Germany sighed, before simply staring ahead as they were walking. Ever since Japan had discovered their identities, they've been left out of their Pokeballs for the most part unless it's absolutely necessary. So pretty much all the time.

 _"Veh~ Germany, Germany! What-a do you think happened to the-a other countries?"_ Italy asked, landing on the back of Germany's head.

 _"They vere probably turned into Pokemon as vell, Italy."_ Germany answered with a sigh.

 _"It's possible too that they could've stayed human eh."_ Canada put in, barely heard by the two. Germany nodded, closing his eyes in deep thought.

 _"Ja, it vould definetely be possible. However ve need to concentrate on figuring out a vay to get back home, so that vhen ve do find the others ve can go right on ahead."_

Japan sighed. "Why could I not be a Pokemon too? Then I courd understand what you are arr talking about."

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys! Blizzard the White Cat here! I would've updated over the weekend, but- unfortunately- I was working. Yes, I do have a life outside of fanfiction despite my near daily updates. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And more characters will be reunited within the next couple chapters! Blizzard the White Cat apporoves this message lol**


End file.
